Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE]What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn’t belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems in Kikyou's POV. My first Inuyahsa fic!
1. Harsh Reality

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: PGGenre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Author's Note: This poem is about Kikyou thinking about her presence back in the world of the living trying to figure out what's her purpose. I got inspired when I saw a picture of her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Harsh Reality**

_I've wandered in this world_

_Protecting the innocent from the dark_

_Ridding the evil from the land_

_So purity rain supreme_

_I was once a priestess who was respected by all_

_Now I'm a soul that wanders_

_Trying to find her purpose_

_Looking for answers to my questions_

_I never asked to come back here_

_To this harsh reality_

_When I died_

_I thought I was free_

_I soon learned how wrong I was_

_I want to seek my answers I desired so_

_To find out why must I continue to wander_

_In a world_

_That gave me so much pain_

_Why did God send me back here?_

_Only to be tortured and lost_

_I won't give up_

_I'll keep wandering_

_Until I find the answers I seek _

Ok, I hoped you liked it.

I'm not a big fan of Kikyou but I found a lot of inspiration to write poems about her character. I may start one about Kagome too but I'll need some suggestions first from you guys since I'm new to writing Inuyasha fics. Please RR! Thanks


	2. Reflection

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: PG Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Author's Note: This poem is about is just Kikyou thinking about life now that's she's resurrected and little hints about her feelings about Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_**Reflection**_

_I stand a lake_

_To see my reflection _

_Only to see it isn't there_

_I didn't really exist in this world_

_I'm only a shadow that no one sees_

_I keep seeing the memories of my past_

_Whenever I turn_

_It continues to haunt me_

_Each step I take_

_I see the one person I loved_

_Only to find I'm replaced by another_

_I have no one to turn to_

_But the coldness of shadows_

_I want someone to hold_

_When I cry at night_

_I want someone to tell me_

_It's going to be alright_

_I don't what to do anymore_

_I thought you would help me_

_But I see now that you have moved on_

_And forgotten about me_

_I don't even have a reflection to look at anymore_

_When will the turmoil in my heart_

_Ever stop_

_So I can finally rest in peace_


	3. My one and only

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: PG Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Author's Note: This poem is about Kikyou's feelings toward Inuyasha before they ended up where they are now. I hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: My one and only

_I remember when_

_It was just the two of us_

_When I was alive and warm_

_Before I turned cold and bitter_

_It would be only you and me_

_We both had good times and bad_

_But we would still be there for each other_

_Just you and me_

_I loved you_

_And you loved me_

_Even though my duty wouldn't allow me_

_To be with you_

_I still longed for you_

_What happened to us?_

_What happened to the love_

_That burn so brightly in our hearts_

_You betrayed our love_

_That only lead to a horrid fate_

_Even now_

_As only a wandering soul_

_You're still_

_My one and only love_

**So I hope you like this poem! I'll update as soon as I get the chance! Please review!**


	4. Envy

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: PG Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Author's Note: Another poem about one of the feelings Kikyou feels as she goes on her journey. Hope ya like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Envy

_My journey has been_

_A long road of misery and hatred_

_I wander these lands_

_With no purpose_

_I see the living_

_And envy them_

_Because I can't be as happy as they are_

_I have no one to_

_Share my happiness with_

_I truly am alone_

_I envy them so much_

_Because I once had the same happiness_

_I had someone I loved_

_But no longer_

_I don't hate the living_

_Instead I watch from afar_

_Crying silently in the dark_

**Hope ya like! Please Review!**


	5. Darkness Falls

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: PG Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Author's Note: This poem is about Kikyou feeling Naraku's presence and sorta on that topic. Anyway the _darkness_ would be Naraku so I hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: Darkness Falls

_I feel a dark presence_

_In this hollow land_

_Engulfing the light_

_That remains in this world_

_I feel it getting stronger_

_Waiting in the shadows_

_It's after me_

_I can only run away for so long_

_Before he consumes my soul_

_And sends back to the pits of hell_

_I must stop this evil_

_Before the darkness_

_Takes over this world_

_He must be stopped_

_Even if it means I disappear_

_From this world_

_And never see the light again_

**Do you like it? Hope so! Please review!**


	6. Memories

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: PG Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Author's Note: First Off, I want to thank all my reviewers and special thanks to Seto'swhiterose, you been a faithful reviewer for this fic and my other fic, "Revenge has never been so sweet" (which I will update soon) but thanks to all my reviewers because you make me want to keep writing! For this poem, this is about Kikyou's memories and you'll get the picture when you read it. Hope you enjoy plz review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: Memories

_I can't remember_

_Anything about me_

_Or about much about my past_

_My memories are slowly fading_

_One by one_

_Everything I hold dear to my heart_

_Is slipping out my hands_

_Leaving me with nothing_

_Why have my memories disappeared?_

_I want to remember_

_To smile again_

_No to be left in the shadows_

_I want to have memories_

_To dry the tears from my eyes_

_And gaze upon the light_

_That was once in my heart_

_To at least_

_Have something_

_To keep me happy_

_Even through dark times_

**Hope ya like! Please review!**


	7. True Identity

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated:K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Author's Note: I totally forgot about this and that's why I didn't update sooner! I actually wrote this a long time ago. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7: True Identity 

_There are so many things _

_I don't know about myself_

_So many riddles_

_Left unknown about me_

_Til I don't even know myself_

_To some, I was a savoir_

_To others I was a nightmare_

_I can't remember_

_Who I truly was_

_It scares me_

_To think about it sometimes_

_I'm still searching_

_For so many answers_

_I'll find my true identity_

_No matter how long it takes_

**Hope ya like it! Please review! It makes me write more! I'm thinking about writing similar to this for Kagome. What do you think? Please give my some feedback.**


	8. Tears from Heaven

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but a lot of things have been going on in my life and my birthday is tomorrow so I decided to give you an update before I don't get the chance. Hope ya like!

Chapter 8: Tears from Heaven

_I have an empty place_

_In my heart_

_My tears run down my face_

_I walk in a river_

_To one day find_

_The end of my journey_

_Filled with the tears_

_From my heartache_

_My eyes burn_

_From all of my tears_

_I look up_

_To see the stars_

_From the heavens above_

_Looking down on me_

_One day_

_I'll find my way_

_And end my suffering_

**Hope ya like! It's almost coming to an end unfortunately. Plz review!**


	9. Eternal Rest

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: Eternal Rest

_I've made it_

_My journey has finally_

_Come to its end_

_I see it_

_The door that will lead me_

_To heaven_

_And cast away_

_The darkness from my heart_

_I can feel my soul_

_Being reborn_

_I'm finally free_

_This is it_

_The end of my journey_

_And the start of a new beginning_

**Ok everyone there's only one chapter left than I can start works on my next Inuyasha fic "Festival of Lights" and my poetry journal either on Kagome or Inuyasha so look out for that. Please Review!**


	10. Rebirth

Endless Sorrow: Kikyou's Journey

Rated: K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of a soul that doesn't belong? What does Kikyou thinks as she wanders in this world as only a tortured soul? A collection of poems to Kikyou. My first Inuyahsa fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 10: Rebirth

_The darkness is cast_

_The sun rises_

_A new day_

_Brings a new beginning_

_My soul has been reborn_

_In the form of another_

_A new light_

_To continue_

_What I have started_

_To give the love_

_I couldn't _

_The rebirth_

_Of a priestess_

_Known to many_

_Her legacy shall forever be remember_

_In the form _

_Of a young girl_

**Ok this is the end! I hope you enjoyed the fic as I'm very pleased beginning this is my first Inuyasha and I think it was successful so I want to thank these reviewers:**

**Seto'swhiterose**

**Sakina The Fallen Angel**

**Pied Piper 1830**

**InuyahsaKougaLover**

**ShintoPrincessKikyo**

**Stormrose Dewleaf**

**Nerfertili**

**Lady Seoh Phoenix**

**Ignorant Wisdom**

**Koru-Chan**

**DogDemon 4 Life**

**AddictedtoInuyahsaFics**

**ttSerenity**

**Hamgirl**

**Gwnwyyear**

**Kist**

**ttMai**

**Darkened Reflection**

**Thank to all of you! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
